


五次Bucky说like，一次Cap回应了他

by gintlefan



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gintlefan/pseuds/gintlefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五次Bucky说like，一次Cap回应了他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	五次Bucky说like，一次Cap回应了他

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我的处女作，只看过电影，所以OOC可能有，逻辑混乱，表述不清也可能有。  
> 随意看看就好。  
> 此外，我觉得结局是HE。
> 
> This is the first slash I wrote. I had only watched the movies, so there may be kind of out of character.  
> And I think it is a happy ending.  
> If I have time, I will try to translate it into English. However, considering about my poor English, it would be better if someone like it and translate it.

（1）

XXXX年

 

Bucky走在回家的路上，听到旁边的小巷里面传来砰砰的声响。他决定过去看一眼。他年少又带一点无知，结实的身躯更给了他冒险的勇气。

 他看到两个人在打架。额，或者说是一个大块头在打另一个小孩子——没错，是小孩子，从那瘦小的身体来看，应该比Bucky自己小。

 “嘿，伙计，欺负小孩子可一点都不道德啊！”说着这句话，Bucky加入了战局。作为孩子王的Bucky可不是好惹的，三两下就撂倒了那个大块头。

 “下次记得找个和你同一水准的啊！”Bucky冲着踉跄着跑走的大块头喊。

 “谢谢，但是我能搞定他。”Bucky诧异的看着金发的小伙子说出这样一句话。

 “你能搞定他？就像这样被揍？”

 “我能和他耗上一整天！”

 “……为什么不跑走呢？”

 “你逃跑一次，以后就会不停地逃跑，你要是站起来反击，总有一天你还有机会。”

 Bucky看着这个金发的小伙子，他虽然瘦弱，看上去也不健康，但是他那蔚蓝的眼睛却那么明亮，像是一把火焰。Bucky把胳膊搭上他的肩膀，“嘿，伙计，虽然你挨揍的样子很矬，但是——”

 “ _I'm somehow kind of like you._ ”

 “交个朋友吧。我是James，James Buchanan Barnes.”

 “Steve Rogers.”

 

这是Bucky第一次对着Cap说“like”，虽然那时他们连彼此的姓名都不知道。

 

 

（2）

XXXX年

 

Bucky要去参军了，去到战争的最前线，而Steve则第四次连体检都没有过去。为了安慰Steve，Bucky又撺掇了一次double-date。

Sara和Kate都是漂亮的女士，无论是脸蛋还是身材。尤其是Kate，金色的长发烫成了大波浪，碧蓝的眼睛像是一汪湖水。这是Bucky留给自己的lady，金发碧眼，完全是他的style。不过，如果Steve喜欢的话，Bucky也不介意退出。

 “嘿，Steve，女士们已经过来了，你可要主动一点。和她们聊聊天，邀请她们跳一支舞什么的。”Bucky按着Steve的肩，笑着对他说。可是Steve没有，可能再一次被打上“4F”的标签对他的影响有些大，他显得郁郁不乐。Bucky则和女士们聊得很开心。Bucky一直都是这样。年青，强壮，穿着军装显得英姿飒爽。歪歪带着的军帽和总是挂在嘴角的笑容则给他添上了一些痞气。当他灰绿色的眼睛直视着你时，整个布鲁克林的女士都会醉倒在其中的。

 但是，Bucky还是注意到了Steve的状况。他不断尝试让Steve加入话题，可是都不太成功。他决定换一个方法，他在谈话中不断的，“推销”Steve。

 “Kate，你知道吗，Steve会画画，还画得可棒了。是吧，Steve？”

 “……”

 “这我可不知道。”

 “那James， 你会什么呢？”Sara插了一句进来。显然，在战争年代，就连女士都更偏爱暴力美。

 “我啊，我会和美丽的女士们跳舞。”Bucky灰绿色的眼睛在灯光下显得分外迷人。

 “James，你就爱开玩笑。”女士们被逗乐了。

 “是啊，只是开个玩笑了。我会射击，会打架。其实Steve打得也不错，他从来不会后退，不会认输。”

 “ _That makes me like him._ ”

 说最后一句的时候，Bucky看着Steve。他的表情显得很认真，连眼角的笑纹都舒张了。

 

这是Bucky第二次对着Cap说“like”，虽然是在一次double-date上。

 

 

（3）

XXXX年

 

这是咆哮突击队成军的前夜，已经不再瘦弱的Steve在酒吧中和他的兄弟们一起庆祝，当然，Bucky也在。

 Bucky看着Steve端着一杯酒走过来，坐在自己身边。Steve穿着深绿色的军装，但仍能看出军装下健壮的肌肉，金色的头发梳理的很整齐。一点都不想曾经的那个瘦小子了，Bucky心里想着。

 “嘿，准备好跟着Captain American出生入死了吗？”Steve看着Bucky，笑着说。

 不过那双蔚蓝的双眼还是没有变，那么明亮，像是藏着会将人灼伤的火焰一般。Bucky一边在心中这样想着，一边端起酒杯喝了一口。

 “那个来自布鲁克林的小子，太笨了以至于打架都不会跑。但是——”

 “ _I like him._ ”

 “And I will follow him.”

 说完，Bucky举起酒杯和Steve碰杯，敬他们的生活。

 接着，Carter特工进来了。Bucky看着Steve和Carter交流，而自己完全被忽视，觉得闷闷的。他想，一定是因为以往都是我吸引着女士们的目光的，而现在变成了小豹子Steve。

 

这是Bucky第三次对着Cap说“like”，同时也许下了一生的承诺。

 

  

（4）

XXXX年

 

——这个人……有种很熟悉的感觉……

 ——不，他只是我的任务，我要杀了他！

 ——但是，我觉得，我好像认识他。

 ——不，他是我的任务。

 “……Bucky？！”Steve看着眼前穿着特战服，挂着一身武器，有着金属手臂的男人，但是，那张脸——Steve绝不会认错——是Bucky。

 “Who the hell is Bucky！”

 ——他叫我Bucky，好熟悉的名字，是谁……

 ——那是谁？不要管了，他是我的任务……

 ——但是，我认识他……

 ——可是，他是任务……

 ——可我认识他！对，我认识他……

 ——可是任务……

 Steve看着Bucky站在那里，那双灰绿色的眼睛里从冷酷的杀意变为一片迷茫。他看到Bucky的嘴唇在轻轻的动，然后，他听到

 “ _…… like……_ ”

 

这是Bucky第四次对着Cap说“like”，虽然已经时隔70年，而他已忘记了他。

 

 

（5）

XXXX年

 

Bucky已经恢复了记忆，并且加入了复联。他记起了一切，无论是70年前的事情，还是属于这70年间冬兵的记忆。这让他意识到有一些东西真的改变了，再也回不去了。

 当他还是Barnes中士的时候，他就习惯了潜入与暗杀，习惯了鲜血与死亡。谁让他那时生活在战争年代，而Captain American拿的又是盾牌呢？总要有人去做那把收割生命刀，去做一些不那么“Captain American”的事情。但这不意味着他就能够对70年间所有的暗杀事件释怀。Steve安慰他说，他被洗脑了，他不知道自己做了什么。可是现在他记起来了，他记起自己是怎样通过暴力和血腥帮助Hydra塑造了这个时代。这让他常常在梦中惊醒，他不能再像以前一样安慰自己手上的鲜血都是正义的了。

而且70年的跨越也让他适应不良，当然，比Steve好一些。

但他从不表现出来，无论是那些血淋淋的噩梦还是适应不良。他不想让Steve担心。更何况，他有了更深的，更不想让Steve知道的秘密。

 这是一次复联的派对。感谢Tony·派对狂人·Stark，复联总是有着各种奇怪目的的聚会。不过Steve总是适应不良，他似乎对这种完全的狂欢接受不了。所以今天，Bucky决定把他完全拖下水。

 “嘿，Steve，这么多年了你正经的样子真的是一点都没变啊！和大家一起high起来啊。”

 “伙计，一起来玩嘛！”

 “ _I like you! Oh, I love you._ ”

 “大家都爱你，和我们一起玩吧！”

 “是啊，Cap，你要学会享受生活啊”Sam又开了一罐啤酒举起来说道，“为我们所爱的Captain American！”

 大家都笑闹着举起酒杯，说着“是的，大家都爱你！”

 Bucky也和大家笑闹着，不过他游离的眼神表明他的心思不在这里，他还沉浸在刚才那句表白——好吧，除了他没人当那是表白。

 Bucky觉得70年后变好的一点就是人们更乐于表达爱意了，“love”也是可以随便说的了，两个男人也可以结婚了。用了快一个世纪，终于把“like”变成“love”了，Bucky心想。

 不过，当他的目光滑过Steve时，他又沮丧的想到，Steve根本不理解。

 

这是Bucky第五次对着Cap说“like”，他进了一阶，说了“love”，不过还是没人理解。

 

 

（6）

XXXX年

 

这是复联的一次行动。Hydra真的是和他的名字完全相配，每次以为铲除干净了就会发现新的据点。Bucky已经想不起这是第几次针对Hydra的行动了。

Bucky看向右边，Steve已经拿好盾牌准备行动了。

Bucky拍了一下Steve的背，说“上吧，我帮你掩护。”

现在Bucky能做的不仅是当初拿着狙击枪帮Steve解决他没看见的敌人了，他能做的更多，让Steve无后顾之忧的解决任务。这次也一样。

任务完成的很顺利，他们集合准备检查一些有没有什么有用的资料可以带走。

就在这时，Bucky心中一紧。他的身体比大脑的反应更迅速，他扑向了Steve，然后就感觉背后一痛，他想，果然刚才是危险预警。再然后他就带着血倒在了一脸震惊的Steve怀里。

Natasha迅速的解决了那个藏在尸体下放冷枪的人，但她没有办法堵住Bucky胸前那个不住流血的洞。她对着通讯器喊到，“后援，后援在哪，我需要一只医疗队。”但她知道就算医疗队来了也没用。虽然Bucky也经过血清的改造，但那颗子弹太正了，作为暗杀者的她一眼就看出那颗子弹穿过的部位。

抱着Bucky的Steve也清楚这一点，但他不愿相信，可他克制不住自己双手的颤抖。他在恐惧。

“Bucky，坚持住，医疗队马上就来了。”

“Steve……”

“Bucky，坚持住，别说话了，你说好要陪……”

Bucky勉强抬起手打断了他，说“Steve……听……听我说……你……咳咳……知道吗……那个……来自布鲁克林的小子……”

“ _I love him._ ”

“我知道，我都知道，Bucky别再说了。”

“不……咳咳咳……你不知道……不是……不是那种爱……”

“ _I love……love you._ ”

“我知道的，我真的知道，Bucky，我爱你，我也爱你，真的。”Steve已经哽咽了。

“抱歉……咳咳……不……咳咳……不能……陪你……”话没说完，Bucky的手重重的落到地上，他灰绿色的眼睛静静的望着天空。但里面一片沉寂。

Steve抱紧Bucky，他的眼泪再也克制不住，不断哽咽着重复道“你说好会陪我到最后的，你说过的，你说过直到最后的……”

 

这是Bucky最后一场对着Cap说“love”，cap也回应了他，他最终知道，原来他们是相爱的，只可惜，蹉跎了那么多年。

 

 

尾声

 

Steve仍然是Captain American，仍然在守卫着国家，守卫着人民。

没有任务的时候，他会一遍遍穿过布鲁克林的大街小巷，回忆过往。

不过深夜里，他会一个静静的喝酒，就像当初Bucky掉落火车后那样，一杯接一杯，却怎么也不会醉。

唯一不同的是，这一次，他知道，他真的失去Bucky了。

 

今夜也是如此。

风从没关的窗户中吹进来，拂动窗帘，掀起那本素描本的纸张……

那一页一页，都画着同一个人，James Buchanan Barnes，他的Bucky，他的爱人。

 

===============END=============================


End file.
